Get Weird
by im-from-mars-duhh
Summary: Adams little sister comes to stay with him for a month after not seeing him for a while, but the thing is, his two best friends Anders and Blake (who also happen to be his roommates and co-workers) didn't even know that he had a sister! Through out the time Jessica DeMamp spends there, everyone has fun, learn some new things about each other, and maybe even a new love is formed.
1. Chapter 1

_Jessicas POV_

I flipped my hair over my right shoulder, checking myself in the full length mirror once more. I turned to the left, checking out my right side view. Dragging the top left corner of my lip up, showing some teeth, I rested my left hand on my hip, bringing my right hand up in a claw. Clawing towards the mirror, I growled, the movement causing my hair to fall in my face. Laughing at my stupidity, I returned to my original stance in front of the mirror. Looking myself over again, I flattened my shirt, then bent over, grabbing my suitcase.

"Goodbye for now, home. See you in a month." I spoke out to my apartment, then headed towards my front door. Once I was there, I opened the door and stood in the doorway, drawing in a deep breath of fresh air, smiling.

"Big brother, here I come." I said as I took a step forward, out of the apartment, shutting and locking the front door, then heading to my car. Once I was in, I sighed, still smiling to myself. I can't wait to see my brother! I pulled out of the parking space and headed to the airport, ready to catch my flight to Rancho Cucamonga, California, to see my brother for the first time in what seemed like forever.

 _Adams POV_

I woke up from my short after-work power nap and walked into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. As soon as I was there, I opened it, only to be greeted by the sight of literally nothing. No food at all.

"Hey! Ders! Blake! There's no food in the fridge!" I yelled out to the living room, where I could hear the two watching TV.

"Shhh!" I heard Ders say. "We're watching Hell Date!" he finished. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm starving to death here and nobody cares!" I said to myself, then grabbed a beer, cracking it open and taking a sip, then headed into the living room.

"Hey, dude. Here." Blake said, then threw my phone at me. I looked at him confused. "Some chick named Jessica has been calling and texting you all day. And, of course, out of respect-"

"And my order." Ders added.

"Ya," Blake continued. "but I didn't read any of the texts or answer any of the calls, but by how much she's been trying to contact you, she must really want you man." He finished with a wink. Just then, it hit me. It was Jessica, my younger sister! She's coming to spend a month with me here! Wait…

"Wait a second!" I yelled, causing Ders and Blake to look at me, confusion on their faces.

"What?" Ders asked.

"What's today?"

"Friday." He stated simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Full date, please!" I asked.

"Uh, Friday, June 14th. Why?" he asked.

"Shit!" I yelled, quickly taking out my phone, going in and quickly skimming over all of the texts from Jessica. They all said things from "leaving my house" to "Two hours". Wait… two hours? That was sent to me an hour ago! I quickly clicked on her contact info and clicked on her number, calling her. I glanced at Ders and Blake, who were still sitting there, staring at me, confused. I'll have to tell them later. Now that I think about it, I never even told them she was coming…  
I stood there with my left hand on my hip, my right holding my cell phone up to my ear. My foot was tapping impatiently against the floor, waiting for the phone to start ringing. I don't want my little sister to be stuck in an unfamiliar place all alone with a bunch of creeps! Finally, the phone started to ring. 1 ring… 2 rings… 3… 4… there was a small click noise.

"Hello?" a voice asked. I sighed in relief.

"Jess?" I asked.

"Adam!" she screamed into the phone, causing me to have to pull it away from my ear for a second. I was probably smiling like a madman.

"Hey booger! What's going on?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Hey! Only mom can call me that!"

"I know. I only do it to irritate you." I said. "So, today's the day, right?" I asked, making sure.

"Yep!" she replied happily into the phone. "I only have about 40 minutes left until the plane lands!" she said. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked. I could hear her slightly squeal.

"Yep! I can't wait to see you!" she said. I smiled.

"I can't wait to see you either, Jess." I replied. Jess paused and I could hear talking in the background. "What's going on?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion and worry. I heard Jess sigh.

"Nothing. Just that the flight attendant wants me to put the phone way. Well, I'll see you in a little bit. Love you!" she said.

"Love you too. See you later!" I said, then the line went dead. Smiling brightly, I put my phone in my back pocket and turned towards the guys, who were still staring at me with confused looks on their faces.

"Ders! Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Depends." He answered.

"Well, can you drive me somewhere?"

"Why can't you do it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Come on Ders, we've been over this, like, a bajillion times! I have too many DUIs and Blake can't drive!"

"I can too drive!" Blake said, joining the conversation. "I just don't have my license!" he finished. Ders turned to him.

"Then why don't you go get it, Blake?" he asked.

"Because the people at the DMV scare me, ok! They're creepy and zombie like and I just don't like it!" Blake yelled towards the both of us. I held up my hands in defense.

"Wow wow wow, Blake. Calm down. It's ok. That's exactly what I thought the first time I went there for my licenses too." I said.

"Really?" Blake asked.

"No. Weirdo." I said, causing Blake to look down, slightly embarrassed, but he quickly got over it. "But anyways, Ders. Will you drive me? Please?" I asked. He thought about it for a second.

"Ok, fine." He said. "When?"

"Oh, about, um, right now." I said. His eyes widened.

"What?! But I'll miss Hell Date!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on! Hell Date is, like, the lamest show ever! I really need you to drive me." I begged. "Come on, Ders. Come on! Who's a good Ders? Who's a good Ders who's gonna drive me somewhere?" I said as if I was talking to a puppy, or a baby. Ders tried not to laugh. He put his hands on his knees and pushed, standing up with a sigh.

"Ok." He said. "Where to?" he asked.

"The airport." I replied.

"What? Why the airport? That's like 30 minutes away!"

"I have someone to pick up whose flight lands in 40 minutes and I don't want them to be there alone, so we should leave, like, um, right now!" I said, and with that, I chugged the rest of my beer and threw the empty can onto the coffee table, smiling to myself as I headed out the front door, Ders and Blake behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jessica's POV_

I walked aimlessly around the Rancho Cucamonga airport. I've already been here for five minutes and I'm bored while waiting for my other bag that was stuck in the plane to come out. Adam had texted me a couple of minutes ago saying that he would be here in around ten minutes because of the traffic. It's around five pm, so that makes sense.

As I walked around, I thanked god that the airport wasn't too packed. If I had to guess, I would say that it's only around halfway full, but it's also a pretty big airport, so there are a lot of people. As I continued to walk, I came across a small Starbucks café. I decided to go in. I got myself a vanilla frappuccino and sat down by the window, watching people as they walked by, making up life stories for each of them.

A couple minutes later, while I was in the middle of creating a story for a man and women who looked very tired, pushing two strollers around with two kids in each, I got a text.

Adam _: Hey! I'm here! Meet me by the B gate_

Me: _Ok. I'm actually pretty close. Just let me get another coffee. Trust me, I'm gonna need it_

Adam _: K. See ya in a couple_

I grabbed my purse and suitcase and stood up and went and ordered another frappuccino, and a couple of minutes later I was making my way for the door, only to be stuck behind a taller man. I could only see the back of his head, but he had nice hair. It was a lighter brown, short, and nicely combed. He was actually pretty muscular too, from what I could see sticking out of his shirt sleeves. I bet he's pretty attractive. He was standing in the doorway, talking to a lady who works here.

"Do you know where the closest restroom is?" he asked. The lady nodded.

"Yes. It's just down there by the baggage area." She said, pointing the opposite way of where I was headed.

"Ok. Thanks." He said, then walked forward. As much as I was enjoying the back of his head, I was pretty glad he moved. Since he was moving pretty goddamn slow for some reason, I walked faster to get in front of him, slightly brushing against his arm, causing him to turn towards me. Damn he's good looking!

"Sorry." I said as I stopped, waiting for an ok. He just stood there, looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Hey, take a picture. It might last longer, braj." I said, using one of my brothers words I had heard him use once, and with that, I left him there, looking shocked and blushing. I smirked at him, then turned around, heading towards Gate B to finally see Adam.

 _Anders POV_

As we pulled up to the airport I glanced over at Adam, who looked super excited.

"Dude, why are we even here?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I'm here to pick up someone I haven't seen in a long time." He answered, and with that, he got out and headed towards the airport. I glanced at Blake, who looked about as confused as I probably do, and we got out and caught up with Adam.

Once we were in, Adam took out his phone and texted someone. Blake looked over at him.

"Hey, are we here to get that chick Jessica or whatever?" he asked. Adam finished the text and looked up at him and nodded.

"Ya. She should be here any minute."

"Well guys, I have to take a leak. I'll be right back." I said. They nodded their heads, so I headed off into the airport, not having a clue where the bathroom is.

After a minute, I knew that I was going to need some directions on where to go, so I headed into the closest place I could find for some help, which happened to be a Starbucks. I walked in and up to a lady wearing a Starbucks apron standing next to the door.

"Do you know where the closest restroom is?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Yes. It's just down there next to the baggage area." She said, pointing the opposite way from where Adam and Blake were.

"Ok. Thanks." I said, then slowly walked out, thinking about this girl Jessica. Who was she and why was Adam picking her up? Just then, I felt something brush against me. I turned to my side to see a girl standing there. She said sorry, but I didn't answer her because I was kind of too busy checking her out. To be honest, she's pretty hot. She has medium length, wavy brown hair and stunning brown eyes. She was wearing a loose white tank top with jean short shorts and black Vans. She was carrying a purse and a black suitcase. She must've just gotten here from somewhere. I noticed her roll her eyes, and with that, she crossed her arms. She must have noticed me checking her out…

"Hey, take a picture. It might last longer, braj." She said. Shocked, my jaw hung open. I blushed slightly also. With that, she smirked, then turned around and walked away. I watched her as she walked away, hips swaying with pride, obviously happy with how things had just ended. I turned around, still in shock, and headed for the bathrooms. I was shocked for two reasons: 1. She just had the courage to (sort of) tell me off (which was pretty hot), and 2. She used the word braj. Why is that shocking? Well, I've only ever heard Adam and Blake use that word. I mean, it could be a word that only some people know, but it's just weird, you know?

I finished my business and headed back towards where Adam and Blake were. I wonder if this Jessica girl was there yet. I had been gone for around a total of four minutes. I continued to walk until I could see Adam and Blake from where I was at. I walked up to them.

"Hey. That girl show up yet?" I asked Adam. He looked up at me with a smile and nodded.

"Yep! She's just getting her other bag that came out later on the plane. I have her other one though." He said, then slightly lifted up his hand. I looked down to see him holding a black suitcase. I looked back at him.

"Cool." I said. I observed Adam as he turned away, setting the bag down on the ground, fixing his shirt. Even while doing that, he still had a smile on his face. Wow. This girl must mean a lot to him.

"I'm back!" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. Where have I heard it before? Adam looked up, the sudden look of joy set through him as he hurried past me and into the arms of this person. This must be Jessica.

Once I was turned around, I found Adam with his face to me, hugging someone. His face was all scrunched up and he was smiling really big. The person he was holding was obviously a girl though. She looked all too familiar… the loose white shirt… the jean short shorts… the black Vans… the medium length, wavy brown hair… the voice… and once they let go and she turned around, that's when it hit me. The Jessica girl is the girl from the Starbucks! I stared at her, shocked. She hadn't noticed me yet though.

"Guys," Adam spoke up. I immediately gathered myself and looked at him. Jessica was looking up at him. "this is Jessica, my little sister." He said. Now, when he said that, that made my jaw drop again. His little sister? He has a little sister? A hot little sister?! I looked at Blake, who was smiling friendly at Jessica, who returned the smile.

"Jess, these are the two guys I was telling you about, my best friends slash co-workers slash roommates. This is Blake," he said, pointing to Blake, smiled. "and this is Anders." He said, then pointed at me. She looked at me, and her jaw slightly fell and her eyes widened with shock. I smiled slightly and slightly waved. Her face immediately turned into a smirk. Oh no, this isn't going to end well.

"Hey! I know you! You're the weird pervy guy who was checking me out and I told to take a picture because it might last longer!" she said, knowing that Adam may not be too happy.

"What?!" Adam asked, looking at me, shocked. I held up my hands in defense.

"How was I supposed to know that she was your sister? Wait! No! That's not what I meant! I mean… um… well… I've got nothing." I said, finally giving up on an explanation. Adam looked at me and raised his eyebrows. He didn't look pissed like I had expected him to, he just looked concerned.

"Hey, Jess, can you go get me some chips from that stand over there?" Adam asked, looking at Jessica and handing her a dollar. She gave him a confused look.

"Oh, um, ok?" she said, taking the dollar and walking over to the little chip cart. Adam turned back towards me and Blake after watching his sister walk halfway to the cart, probably making sure she didn't get abducted or something.

"Ok. Guys. I just want to say that I don't care who you go out with, just my sister is off limits, ok? You're lucky, Ders. You didn't know that was her, but I'm just warning you two, ok?" he asked. Blake and I shook our heads, and he smiled.

"Good." He said, then headed over to Jessica. Blake turned towards me.

"Wow. You're lucky. Adam looked pretty damn serious." He said. I nodded my head.

"Ya. Hey, what do you think about Jessica?" I asked, wanting to know his opinion on her. I have to admit, I've only known her for a couple of minutes and have already made a pretty bad first impression, but I think that I kind of like her… I really hope this blows over though. I don't want to get my ass handed to me by Adam. He may be shorter than me, but when he gets angry, I mean, oh shit! You do not want to mess with him! Blake tilted his head to the side and made a face.

"Eh. She's ok. Not really my type. Why?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, no reason." I said kind of happily, happy that Blake didn't like her. Dammit! This isn't good… Blake just looked at me, his slight confusion suddenly turning into a smirk.

"Oh! Derseys got a crush!" he taunted. I stared him down.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

This went on for quite sometime, until I just decided to admit it to him.

"Fine! Yes! Maybe I have some slight feelings for Jessica, but it would never work out! She's Adams little sister, and you just got that intimidating lecture from him also!" I said.

"Knew it!" was all Blake had to say.

"Knew what?" a voice said, and I looked up to see Adam and Jessica standing there, eating chips with confused faces.

"What?" I asked.

"No, I asked knew what?" Adam said. I started to panic.

"Oh! Um, uh, Blake and I… we….uh…" damn! I couldn't think of anything.

"No, we were talking about whether or not Ders here likes Kim Kardashian, and when he hesitated, I said that I knew it. No big deal." He said with a shrug. Thank god! Adam gave me a disgusted look while Jessica laughed.

"Dude, she may have nice noobs, but come on." He said. Jessica turned towards him.

"Noobs? Don't you mean boobs?" she asked. Adam looked down while slightly blushing, probably embarrassed about talking about boobs in front of his sister. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, um, ya." He hesitated. Jessica, Blake, and I laughed.

"Adam, it's ok. I'm 21, I think I can handle stuff like this." She said, causing Adam to get more embarrassed. So, she's 21? That's only four years younger than me… Adam cleared his throat.

"Ok! Um, let's get going!" he said, grabbing one of Jessica's bags and speed walking towards the front of the airport. We're pretty close to the door. Just as Jessica leant down to pick up her other bag, I quickly swooped it up. Jessica looked up at me.

"I can carry that, you know." She said. I smiled at her.

"Well, I'm a gentleman and insist on carrying your bag. I wanna show you the non-pervy side of me, because that was a really bad way to start off." I said. She laughed and nodded her head.

"Fine." She said, then with Blake at my side, we headed out towards the Volvo, Adam already halfway there.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jessicas POV_

Everyone piled in the car. Ders was driving, Adam was in the passenger seat, and me and Blake were in the back. Once we were all situated, Ders began to drive.

"So, how long should this ride take?" I asked. Adam turned around.

"Around thirty minutes." He answered. "And sorry it took so long, Jess."

"There was a lot of evening traffic." Ders said.

"Not to mention the fact that Ders drives slower than an old person." Blake said with a huge smile, laughing. Adam began to laugh also. I sat there with a confused smile on my face. Ders looked frustrated.

"Well, if you don't like my driving, then why don't you just get your license, Blake?" Ders asked Blake, looking at him in the rear-view mirror. Blake rolled his eyes, looking slightly frustrated.

"We talked about this earlier, Ders! I don't like the DMV!" he said. What?

"Why don't you like the DMV?" I asked him. He turned towards me.

"Because, truthfully, the people at the DMV scare me." He answered, slightly blushing. I smiled, but furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why do they scare you?"

"Because they're like creepy zombie people and I don't like it!" he yelled slightly, causing me to lean back a little, holding up my hands in defense.

"Wow, calm down braj." I said, laughing slightly. He blushed a little more at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry." He said, then sat back. I looked up front at Adam.

"If Blake can't drive, then why don't you, Adam? I know you have your license." I said. He turned back slightly and looked at me, mouth gaping like a fish, looking for words to say…?

"I, uh… um…"

"He has too many DUIs." Ders interrupted. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I looked between a gaping mouthed Adam who was looking at Ders, to a blank faced Ders who didn't even seem to be fazed by what he had just said. I coughed out, then began my rant.

"What?! Adam! You were drinking and driving?!" I asked, or (more or less) yelled. Adam immediately turned back around and faced me.

"No! I was drinking before I drove!" he said. My mouth stayed open.

"But that doesn't mean that you go out driving!" I said.

"Ya man, plus you have drank and drive before." Blake inserted. My shocked expression grew bigger as I turned towards Blake, who looked at me, confused. I looked back at Adam, who was glaring at Blake. I turned back to Blake.

"What?!" I yelled at him, causing him to lean back. I glanced at Ders, who was glancing at us in the rear-view mirror, also confused. I sat there for a second, taking it all in before speaking up again.

"Why do you guys look so confused? Driving under the influence is, like, illegal! Plus, somebody could get hurt!" I said. Blake just sat back in his seat with a guilty look on his face while Ders concentrated on the road. Adam also sat back in his chair, guilty.

"Adam Dwayne DeMamp! You should not be drinking and driving! And I don't know you two very much, but you guys shouldn't drink and drive either! What if you run over or hit someone? You could get yourself or someone else killed or can even go to jail! Adam, have you ever been arrested for drinking and driving?" I asked. He didn't answer me. I took that as a yes.

"Oh my god, Adam! Do mom and dad know?" I asked. He immediately sat up and faced me. He's afraid of getting in trouble with our parents.

"No! Please don't tell them, Jess! Please please paaallleeeeaassseee!" he begged. I just sat back and huffed, crossing my arms, contemplating on what to say. Blake was staring at us as if we were a movie and he was waiting for the big reveal. As for Ders, he just kept his eyes on the road. I'm guessing that he's listening though. I rolled my eyes and drew in a big breath.

"Fine!" I said, causing Adam to smiled and grip the head of his seat, shaking it.

"Thank you thank you thank you soooo much Jess!" he said. I smirked.

"But!" I said, causing him to stop. He looked at me confused.

"But?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"But," I continued. "you have to promise me that you won't ever drive under the influence again. If you want to go somewhere while you're drunk, either call someone, take a taxi, walk, or don't go at all." I said. He frowned and sat back in his seat.

"You're no fun." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm only trying to save some lives." I said matter of factly, then sat back and made myself comfortable. After a couple of minutes, Adam spoke up.

"Shit!" he said. Blake and I looked at him as Ders glanced over at him.

"What?" I asked. He sat up and turned back, facing me.

"I forgot what a mess my room is!" he said.

"Well, I was planning to sleep on a couch anyways." I said.

"No! No sister of mine will be sleeping on a couch! Especially not one that has… has been through a lot." He said, hesitating…?

"What do you mean it's been through a lot?" I asked. He was silent. "Guys! What does he mean?" I asked.

"He means we've done some… things to and on that couch." Blake said, throwing his hands forward when he said things. I stared at him. Then, it got to me. I realized what he met. I made a disgusted face while smiling and looked between the three men.

"Eeeewwwwww!" I said while laughing. They all blushed when I looked at them. Oh wow. "You guys are gross!" I said. Adam turned around.

"No! That's not what he meant! We've never had sex on the thing!" He said. I stared at him, confused. What does he mean?

"He means that we've only ever cranked it on the couch." Ders said. I looked at him, then at Blake, then at Adam.

"Cranked it?" I asked. "Is that another word for… masturbate?" I asked. They all blushed again. My mouth formed an 'o' shape and my eyebrows rose up in realization. "Oooohhhh! I get it!" I said. They all still sat there, silent. I sat back smiling and laughing.

"We've also done dru-" Blake started, but Adam cut him off.

"drinking games! We've done some drinking games and… and spilt beer all over the thing, so it would be gross to have you sleep there. I mean you can still sit on it because it's been cleaned up, of course, but it's just weird to think about sleeping on a couch that has beer stains on it." He said. I nodded my head and he turned back around.

"Ok then." I said. "Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked. After a couple seconds of what I think everyone was doing was thinking, Ders spoke up.

"Well, since Adam says his room is dirty, we all know Blakes room is a mess, and apparently the couch is gross, I guess that you can sleep in my room. It's clean and I just washed the bed sheets and everything this morning before work." He said.

"Oh no, that's fine, really." I said. He turned around to look at me, then turned back towards the road.

"Then we're you gonna sleep? The floor?" he asked. I just stared at him, thinking. I guess that there really isn't anywhere to sleep besides his room, I mean if it really is as clean as he says it is.

"I guess you're right. But then we're you gonna sleep?" I asked him.

"Well, I can take the couch. I don't have a problem with it." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks, Anders." I said.

"You're welcome, Jessica. And please, call me Ders."

"Call me Jess." I said. Just then, Adam leant forward and looked between us two.

"Alright, stop the flirting. You already checked her out today and now she's sleeping in your bed, Ders. I think that's enough." He said. I looked down, blushing.

"Come on, man. We weren't flirting, just figuring things out." Ders said. I don't know what it was, but when he said he wasn't flirting with me, that kind of brought me down a little. I mean, I know I just met him, but I do kind of like him. He's pretty cute and, not to mention, probably pretty confident, judging by the way he didn't care that I noticed him staring at me earlier. Plus, he's funny and nice. I just don't think that it could ever work out though, even if he did like me back. Adam probably wouldn't let it happen…

"Ya, Adam. We weren't flirting. Chill braj." I said. He turned to me and smiled.

"Fine." He said, then turned around. I turned to Blake.

"You can call me Jess too." I said. He just smiled and nodded.

"Ok." He said, then we both sat back.

"Here we are!" Ders said a couple minutes later as he pulled into the driveway of a house. "Home sweet home!" he said. I looked out the window to see a nice looking one story house with a decent sized lawn and a concrete driveway. As we pulled in, I glanced at my watch, seeing that it was almost seven pm. The sun was almost all the way down and it was getting darker by the second.

"I can't wait to get some beer in this belly!" Adam said as he got out, shutting the car door then patting on his stomach. I just laughed. Once everyone was out, I grabbed my bags, only to have them be taken by Blake.

"Thanks." I said with a smile, then we walked up to the house. Ders put the key in the lock and turned it, then opened the door.

"Here we are. Home." Adam said as we walked in. It was pretty cool looking in here, to be honest. A little messy, but nothing that I can't handle. There were some pretty cool paintings, posters, and pictures up. There was a living room to my right with a nice big TV and a couch, which is the one that I'm assuming has been contaminated. There was an opening into a kitchen in front of me and an opening into a dining room to my left. As I walked forward, I could see a hallway to my side and sliding glass door in front of me, revealing a nice sized pool.

"Nice! You didn't tell me that you have a pool, Adam!" I said. He walked up next to me.

"Oh ya. Well, we have a pool." He said with a grin on his face. I turned around, smiling, and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You don't need to be a smartass." I said, then walked towards the hallway, stopping right in front of it.

"So, where are the rooms?" I asked. Ders appeared next to me.

"Here, follow me." He said, then began to walk forward.

"This door here," he said, pointing to the first door on the left. "is the bathroom. This one," he said pointing to the first door on the right. "is Adams room." He said, then opened it. The room had blue walls, and from what I could tell from under all of the clothes, it had a single bed with a blue bed sheet. It was all messy in here. Just then, Adam came up behind us, squeezed past us, then went and sat on his bed. "Dude, what did you do in here?" Ders asked. Adam looked up at us after opening his beer.

"Remember how you told me to clean up from that party the other night? Well, I just got lazy and threw everything in here." He said, then took a sip. Ders and I rolled our eyes, then backed out of the doorway. Adam just turned around and started looking through some clothes.

"Anyways, this door here," Ders started again, pointing to the second door on the right. "this is Blakes room." He said, then opened the door, to reveal a room that was covered in posters. They were all over the walls! There were so many that you couldn't really even see the wall color! The room was a mess, with clothes all over the place and the blanket and pillows to his (what looks like) double sized bed were all over the floor. Damn, his room was super messy. Blake was sitting on his floor, going through some Xbox games. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Oh, hey guys! I was just about to go play Assassins Creed 3 on the Xbox, wanna play?" he asked. Ders and I shook our heads.

"Maybe later." Ders said. Blake nodded.

"Ok. Cool. Oh, and Jess, you're bags are in Ders room." He said, then waved to us as Ders and I backed out of his doorway and shut the door.

"Ok." Ders started. "And lastly, my room." He said, pointing towards the room in front of us at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and we walked in. His room looked so clean and nice compared to the other twos, and it really was. The walls were a calming tan color and his bed sheets matched it. He had what was probably the master bedroom of the house, and to top it off, he probably had the biggest bed of them all. Our feet made tapping noises against the hardwood floor as we walked into his room. The lights were already on since Blake had been in here earlier to put my bags away, which were right underneath a window to the left. To the right of a room was a little open space with a pull up bar attached to it, so he must work out sometimes. He had a shelf above his bed lined with trophies.

"What are those trophies for?" I asked him, curiously pointing towards them. He smiled proudly and walked forward, grabbing the trophy all the way to the left and bringing it back over to me. He spun it around in his hands a couple times, observing it, smiling. He looked so proud and, in some way, at peace. He looked comforted and calm. He looked adorable.

"Well, these are all trophies that I've won in swimming competitions." He said. I looked at him, then over his body. Now that I think about it, he does look like a swimmer.

"I can see that." I said while leaning back, looking him over. He smirked at me.

"Jessica DeMamp, are you checking me out?" he asked. I stood straight up again.

"No!" I yelled, trying to keep a smile from creeping its way onto my face. He just continued to smirk.

"Ya, whatever." He said, then walked forward and placed the trophy back on the shelf, then came back over to me.

"Am not." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't lie." He said, then turned off the light and walked out. I followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not!" I said, following him into the living room, where we sat down on the couch. I was on the end and Ders was in the middle and next to Adam, who was drinking a beer. Blake was sitting on the ground playing Assassins Creed.

"Not what?" Adam asked. I sat forward and looked at him.

"Ders thinks that I was checking him out!" I said, throwing my hands forward in frustration. He raised an eyebrow.

"And why does he think this?"

"Because he told me he was a swimmer and I looked him over and realized that he does indeed look like a swimmer!" I said, then noticed the Ders was laughing. "Shut up!" I said, holding back a laugh, then hit him on the arm and sat back. Adam sat back too and just shook his head.

"So, guys, I was thinking about ordering a pizza." Adam said. My eyes widened and I sat forward again to look at him.

"That's a great idea! I'm starving!" I said, well, practically yelled, causing the three boys to laugh. I just sat there, not letting their laughing at me get to me.

"Clam down, Jess. I'll go order some pizza. Pepperoni?" he asked, and I nodded. "Ok." He said, then got up and went to the kitchen. I sat back and rewound the day in my head. All in all it had been a pretty good day. Ders and Blake were two pretty cool guys, and my brother was still his idiotic, fun self. I just don't know how I'm feeling, you know, about Ders. I want to like him, but Adam probably won't allow that. The bad thing is that it's too late for that, because I think that this crush I have is getting bigger by the second and I don't see how this one is ever going to blow over… I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this plays out. Hopefully it ends well…


	4. Chapter 4

_Jessicas POV_

We had ordered two pizzas, and already finished one and a half. I was now on my fifth piece. Adam was on his fifth as well, Ders was on his fourth, and Blake was on his fourth also. What can I say? Us DeMamps need to keep ourselves full, hahaha. I finished the last bite of my pizza, then laid back against the couch and groaned.

"Oh god. I haven't eaten that much since, like, thanksgiving." I said. Just then, Blake let out a long burp. I looked at him with a playfully disgusted grin. "Oh my god, Blake! That was disgusting!" I commented, chuckling. He turned to me, a huge smile on his face.

"Excuse me!" he yelled out, causing us all to laugh.

"I'm finished, guys." I said, patting my stomach. Ders lent back.

"Me too."

"Ya, I'm done." Adam said with his mouth full of his last bite. Once he finished, he licked his fingers. Blake lent forward.

"Me also. Imma go put the leftovers in the fridge." He said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen, taking the half full box with him.

"Hey, Ders! How about we throw a party on Sunday?" Adam suddenly asked Ders, sitting up, becoming excited. Ders shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. As long as you clean up. I mean, it's your idea." He answered, then turned to me. "Have you ever been to a party before?" Did he really just ask me that? I gave him a are-you-serious look.

"You've got to be kidding me." I asked. He gave me a confused look. Adam looked confused as well.

"What?" Ders asked. I slightly laughed, then sat forward.

"Well," I started. "I was one of the most popular girls in my high school. Of course I've been to a party before!" I exclaimed. By then, Blake had come back into the room and was now sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Really?" Adam asked. I turned to him, smiling proudly.

"Yep!"

"And what did you do at these parties?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and staring at me suspiciously. I took in a deep breath, letting it out as I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Adam? Do you think I'm that stupid? I never slept with anyone at any of those parties! I have common sense, you know. Trust me, when you're a drunk, popular teenage girl who's this good looking," I said, pausing briefly and pointing at myself. "you have to have a little sense left to make sure nothing happens." I finished. Adam stared at me with the look of disbelief. I stared back at him, confused, then realized what I had said. I just admitted to underage drinking!

"Adam," I began, but he cut me off.

"Jess! You were drinking underage?" he yelled. I covered up the guilt that was starting to form inside me by staring at him in disbelief as well.

"Really, Adam? Says the guy who would sneak out of his room at every night at twelve in the morning, while our parents were asleep, just so you could grab the bottle of Vodka they kept in the fridge and cry about how you've never been laid." I retorted, slightly pursing my lips out and raising my eyebrows up in a matter-of-fact way and crossing my arms. Adam continued to stare at me with disbelief. I then noticed that Ders and Blake were laughing their asses off at what I had said. I smirked and returned my gaze to Adam, who just looked like he was getting more pissed off by the second.

"Shut up! It's different for me! I was older than you!" he said.

"Really? I was the same age as you were when I started drinking!" I countered. "I don't see what difference that makes!"

"Well, I'M the older brother! I can do what I want!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you ca-"

"Would you two quit it? My god! I feel like I'm with a couple of two year olds!" Ders yelled, interrupting us. Adam and I turned towards him.

"Shut up!" we said in unison, causing him to widen his eyes with surprise and lean back. I heard someone, like, dying, so I looked over at the floor where it was coming from, only to see Blake laughing so hard he was probably about to pass out. Just seeing him like that caused me to start to laugh too.

"Can't - breathe - have to - pee!" he said in between laughs. By now, all of us were laughing at Blake while he continued to laugh at what I had said about Adam. Finally, a couple of minutes later, we had all settled down, the occasional chuckle being heard from each of us. I sighed.

"So… you drink?" Adam asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep."

"And you have been since you were 17?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok… well, I guess that alcohol won't be a problem then, seeing as to how we can all buy it and we all drink it." He said, rubbing his hands together. I rolled my eyes.

"Alcohol isn't the only thing that you have to have at a party, Adam." I said.

"Well, maybe that's the parties that you've been to, but at ours, alcohol's all you need." Adam replied.

"Wow." I said, chuckling. We were all silent for another minute, watching Tosh.0 on TV, when suddenly, Adam lent forward.

"Guys! I totally forgot! Jillian asked me to come into work tomorrow to help her with organizing stuff or something, and then I have some business to attend to with Karl. So, I'm probably gonna leave at, like, seven tomorrow morning, and won't be back till around, like, two." He said. I looked at him, disappointment most likely evident across my face.

"So this means I won't get to spend tomorrow with you that much?" I asked. Adam nodded his head sadly.

"Ya. I'm sorry, Jess."

"No, that's ok. I guess I'll have to spend all day with these two." I said, gesturing towards Ders and Blake. They nodded.

"Yep! We're gonna have a great time!" Blake said. Ders looked at Blake, then turned back towards me and Adam, smiling.

"Ya!" he said.

"I'm scared…" I said, causing them three to laugh.

"You should be." Blake said. Flashing him a funny look, I took out my phone, checking the time.

"Well, this has been a nice chat, but it is twelve o'clock and I'm getting tired. Night Adam," I said, then lent forward and hugged him. "love you."

"Love you too." He said. I then stood up and waved towards Ders and Blake. "Night guys!" I said, then walked away towards Ders' room.

"Night!" I heard them say in unison as I walked away. I smiled as I walked into the bedroom. I wonder what those two will have in store for me tomorrow…


End file.
